


More than a First Kiss

by Sterek_halinski



Category: Personal Experience - Fandom, Story - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Past Underage, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_halinski/pseuds/Sterek_halinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the hell can something so outrageous develop in just a short month. I have oral sex with one boy, then he leaves... Then I meet another boy... this ones different, I can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :D So this is a story I came up with in my head that a close friend helped me surface into words. This was written for not only the pleasure of you readers but for my healthy way of channeling my own little version of this happening in real life as I type this out for you. I hope you enjoy the beginning of this emotional roller coaster because it has /yet/ to die down for me. Enjoy~<3

“Don’t you dare get me in the middle of this!” I spoke focusing on my project. The smooth tip of the sharpe sliding along the paper seemed to engulf the other noises around me. Only hearing murmurs between my dumb friends about a religious topic that I was definitely not in the mood to partake in. 

The only thing that got me out of focus was my friend nudging my shoulder and almost ruining my nearly finished art work. “What the hell Darren!” I spoke looking up at my friend, he was on my left on his class assigned stool. Darren was the type of kid that did not understand why everyone hated him, even though he pisses people off to no end, I couldn’t leave him in the dust even though I was one of those people he bothered. His pale blue eyes scanned my work and he almost laughed. 

“Oh wow, almost fucked you up there huh Aubrey?” He said with an annoyingly pleased tone in his voice. 

Sometimes I just wanted to punch him in the face, but being a junior in high school did come with a price, following the rules and avoiding all sorts of trouble. maybe it was best that way. Or maybe not…

“What do you want? I’m not in the mood to discuss if lab babies have souls!” I said speaking sternly, it was such a stupid topic and the thought of the three other students around me discussing it just made me want to readjust where I sat in the classroom. Afterall, the art room did have many empty seats.

“Did that Jimmy guy ever text back?” 

“Thats old news.” I mutter. “No, he hasn’t, and i doubt he will... “

~

Jimmy was my first kiss, my rotten first kiss. I met him on a gay app on my phone because I felt as if I was ready to go out into the world romantically and meet a guy. I found Jimmy on the app and he was cute, clean cut, and way taller than I was. Once we began to talk, he found out I wasn’t 18 like the restrictions on my account told me I had to be. I told him that I was 17 right off the bat because I did not want to lie. He was okay with it. He lived close by, worked at a local food market that I go to all the time but I have never seen him there. Once he asked me on a date I agreed to go because it was my first real date, with a boy.

He picked me up around 4 in the afternoon. I was so nervous that it felt like i was going to throw up, I wish I did. Goosebumps rose across my arm like a crowd of people doing the wave on a set of bleachers. 

I had just turned 17 a week before he asked me on a date, I had lied to him though and told him I was a senior. He bought it and was okay with it. The lie wasn’t something I thought wouldn’t be a big deal, and it wasn’t.

I got into his car and sighed in relief when he looked like what he did in his picture. He smiled at me and I immediately was hooked. Su much it made my stomach turn in all the good ways. Nervous beyond belief. 

Long story short, we went mini golfing - I just recently threw away the card that came with the game - Then went to eat, then a movie… sounds like a long date… and it was. Under the bridge in Mini Golf around the 10th hole, he asked me to kiss him. I wasn’t the type to say no, I obliged and kissed him. His lips were warm, i’ll give him that. 

We just finished up the date and he was driving me home and I was feeling more relaxed after a few hours of time with him. That was when he put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it gently.

“Wanna have some fun?” He asked. The 23 year old man gave me a small smile and of course, like the kiss… I said yes. 

He drove towards my house and it was already 10:30 at night. The sky was a dark purple, no stars out because where I live, light pollution was one of the worst things to happen on Long Island. Makes me wish I could see the stars again like I used to be able to in Georgia five years back.

He passed my house and parked a few blocks away. Leaning back in his seat and looking at me. His eyes showed lust and I easily saw it. Knowing the look from countless masteurbation experiences in the past years. 

That larger rough hand continued to rub my thigh and he looked at me with want. “Kiss me.” He demanded in a dominant tone. I liked that… I was foolish and did what he said, Leaning forward over the dash in the middle of the car and beginning to kiss him. He turned off his car and resumed to kiss me. Jimmy’s warm tongue trailed against my lips, and though it still felt foreign to have this done to me I pursed my lips and allowed him entry to my mouth. Kissing the older man by 6 years passionately. My hands run up and down his chest, whimpering into the kiss and Jimmy’s hands rubbed between my legs and he felt how hard I was, (between my legs to feel how hard i was. Undoing my pants for me as we kissed. He undid my pants which I hadn’t realized until I felt the other mans warm hand stroking my cock gently. 

We continued to do that for a while and I pulled my pants down completely after he asked. I laid back in my seat and watched him stroke his own cock, everything he asked me to do i never gave a solid “yes”. I always said, “Sure” or “I guess”. Indicating to him that everything that was happening was out of my comfort zone but I was too stupid to realize how far I went.

Jimmy leaned over the dash and surprised me with his mouth on my cock. A feeling that I never felt before took me to another place. It was a feeling i have never felt before and It was the best feeling that I have ever experienced and little did I know then that it had to be with the worst boy out there. Or maybe not... He began to blow me and I couldn’t help but moan and pant at the feeling. My smaller fingers running through the older mans hair as he worked at my length. He stopped and smiled up at me before sitting in his own seat. His cock was throbbing, no doubt about that. He knew I was a virgin, I explained it to him when we texted before the date. Jimmy’s eyes trailed my smaller frame and pulled his pants down completely like I did. 

“Please... suck my cock.” He said in a panting tone. The windows were fogged from all the hot air and I of course just nodded and leaned over, Taking his cock into my mouth for my first cock sucking experience. I had to open my mouth quite wide for his length and it felt strange to have his dick in my mouth. He groaned loud once he felt my tongue slip around his head as I began to give him a blow job. The only experience I had with this was from watching porn and what he just did to me and apparently I was doing it right because he loved it. Even put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me to go further and take more. I couldn’t and I eventually stopped and just jerked off with him in the car until he came. 

He came on his chest and panted heavily, forcing me to lick what was on his hand, the bitter taste of his cum didn’t bother me as it was like tasting water, nothing too discreet about the texture or colour. Then again, the car was completely dark.

“Doesn’t look like you’re cumming anytime soon.” He mumbled to himself quietly, maybe not intending for me to pick up on it.

“Please keep sucking my cock, i’ll cum.” I begged like an idiot to him. The only thing I’m glad about that night was that he had declined.

“No Aubrey, you’re too nervous, its okay. Next time alright?” He said to me, giving me hope that he would see me again which he never did… 

Jimmy dropped me off at my house after a few minutes of cooling down and putting our clothes back on. I kissed him goodnight and got out of his car, watching him drive away before going into my own home. 

The next morning I texted him Good Morning and he never replied.I’m sure he didn’t even read it. I was in denial that he completely abandoned me and waited weeks for him to text back before giving up. It took a few friends' opinions to make it happen. Everyone called him an asshole and a horrible person for obviously taking advantage of my innocence and leaving me in the dust to realize that my first kiss will always be from a sick asshole named Jimmy.

~

“Oh, well excuse me for not knowing that! you never told me about it.” Darren said with what sounded like an attitude. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Every time I think about Jimmy my heart aches, every time I walk into the food market with one or both of my parents I dread the moment that I might… see him again.

Continuing on my artwork I hear Darren bicker with the two girls that sit in front of me at the table, Paisley and Kathrin. Paisley is my next door neighbor and she was a grade below me. Brown hair, never seen it down though, she seemed to have it up in a bun all the time. And Kathrin was someone I met this school year and we instantly clicked on things that we liked. She understood fangirling and was okay with me being gay. Everyone was, except a small few who I never spoke with anyways.

Then thats when one voice slipped past me ears and I stopped what I was doing, looking a seat passed Darren. It was Oliver. He was gay too, it was something I remember hearing from a few kids throughout my current high school career. He was a grade below me also and was tan and has short brown hair and big brown eyes. Oliver and I never really talk. We are not even friends, but he was friends with my friends.

“Oliver half the time I don’t even know if you’re being sarcastic!” Paisley said with a laugh. I smiled and looked at him, I didn’t know what he said but he smiled back at me and I could have sworn he gave me a wink or maybe it was my head playing games with me.


End file.
